Takeshi's Troublesome Best Buddy!
by ZanMelthine
Summary: I was listening to Shugo Chara music--which is all happy and stuff. So don't blame me for my hyperness doing this. And I am actually at episode 23 so expect a lot of ooociness. Btw this is a Takeshi YamamotoxOC
1. Chapter 1

I said: "I really hate you. I really really hate you Takeshi. Your weaker than me. If you can show me that your better, then...Maybe I'll like you."

I thought: 'Blah! Why do I have to act so cool? Why do I have...to be so afraid of saying my feelings? Humiliation...sucks! I really do love you Takeshi...It's just that...protecting Tsunii is a priority. If you could maybe show some real lean dedication to Tsuna, maybe I'd slack a bit. Maybe we'd be dating tomorrow. Gosh! Today is a hooooooorrrrible day.'

The next day!

I jumped onto Takeshi. Sitting on his shoulder. Gosh...I LOVED doing that. I jumped down to see his reaction. I'm not the type to restrict myself from doing stuff just because someones in a stingy mood. That just makes the person weaker if they get soothed. If they go and suicide, heck! Why and effin are they my friend? Screw that. I'll only be buddies with strong people. Anyways...I looked into Takeshi's eyes. They had mixed feelings. Mad? Angry? Sad? Who knows! Eyes don't even show expression. The face does. You furrow your eyebrows...and that makes you angry or confused! There was thing I knew when I looked into his eyes. He was troubled.

I really really wanted to kiss Takeshi right there. Instead, I did what I usually did to make him smile like an idiot. Well.. He always did that. Anywaysssssssssss, I put my hand onto his face. Gosh maybe he just liked the softness of it.

He smiled. He put his arms under my arm pits. Pulling me up with him.

Takeshi said: "Goooood morrrnnnnnnning Kyou!"

Kyou said: "Takeshi!"

Takeshi said: "What?"

Kyou said: "Pull me up higher!"

Author's noters(No sarcasm): .(Gee. I really have soft baby skin at age 14. That what everyone likes about my body. I'm using a lot of my body features in this. I'm not like other authors. They try too hard on their character that's opposite like crap from them)  
(Yes, Kyou's the characters name. Man names can always be a females name. Mines like that. It's Gabriel. No lle or e or l or whatever you add to Gabriel. I think is beautiful, and masculine. For the people with the names Emily or Ashley. Well unforunately...YOU SUCK.) 


	2. No Longer Buddies! I think?

Takashi chuckled, and pulled me up higher. What can I say? When your small you should use it to your advantage.

AN(Author's Note): I'm not really that small. Haven't really grown to my full advantage yet. Since I'm still 5'1.

I wrapped my legs around his front.

I said: "Take me to class like this Taaaa-keeee-shii!"

I put one arm under his, and steadying myself. I put the other arm under his..other arm. We...well he walked to school in solemn silence. I could feel his heart beat really fast. I blushed a bit, and buried my face into his chest even more. Which caused him to go thumpa-thumpa (xD) even more. He grabbed the tip of what was on his shoulder. Which was the bag. Which is a rope. Which is whatever you call it. He pushed it closer to his neck. Placing the same hand on my head. Somehow...I felt like his could feel my feelings, but really can't tell they existed.

Middle of the School Day

I went into the showers. I wanted to get this done and over with so I could go to Takeshi clean. And nice...or neat. Maybe wait...what else would be it? OH! Tidy. Yeah. Tidy.

Girl Numbah 1: "Hey, doesn't it seem like Kyou and Takeshi is a couple?"

Girl Numbah 2: "Yeah! They always seem intimate. It always seems like Kyou is trying to use her body to get a really good grasp of Takeshi."

That broke me. No seriously, it BROKE me.

I screamed: "Well aren't you two the ones that can't get a grasp of men? Isn't that why you need to talk crap about me?"

I stormed out of my shower area. Wet and wet? Oh yeah! The second word was naked. My bad. I grabbed her by the neck. Forced her up, and pounded her face in. I did the same with the other girl.

Who The Hell Knows What Time It Is

I woke up to see Takeshi. He was blushing. With a face that recalled something.

I see. Even If I couldn't remember. I could just tell by the way I looked. I was in Takeshi's simple long white shirt. I was pretty strong. Takeshi was the only one that has the capability to stop me when I'm angry. Not even Tsuta can go so far with his will.

I said: "Takeshi. You had a hard time didn't you? You never could hurt me even a bit. You love me too much. A scratch I get, and you wish you got it. Even in the exchange that it hurts 1 million times more. Maybe even more than that. Really Takeshi! You'll treat me like a lover whether you like it or not! Okay. Then...how about this.."

I grabbed Takeshi. Kissing him full on. I didn't really know what to do, but I lingered for him. Now...all that I wanted from him was pouring out.


	3. It isn't fair

I pulled away from Takeshi. He was blushing majorly with the all too common look on his face when he was surprised. I smiled, and even though these next few words would hurt him. I still said them.

I said: "Takeshi! Just because you changed my clothing, doesn't mean anything! I kissed you, and it didn't make a difference! Takeshiiiiiiiiiiii~! We bathed together as children before, and you are surprised over this? We are just a bit older. It doesn't matter!

I walked out, even though it was little…inappropriate to walk out like this. I wanted to get some sleep. I walked to the roof of Namimori. Hibari, of course, had to be there.

I said: "Hibari!

I walked towards him. Reaching out, I grabbed his palm. Everything went black there.

---

I reached out to grab Kyou's palm. I wonder how Takeshi felt. How he felt when he saw Kyou. Did he see her, or me? We were the same. She was just…a part of me that could just appear all of a sudden. All of her experience goes into me. Everything about her melts into me. She was the part that didn't love Takeshi. I forced her too. I was also afraid that, if I loved Takeshi all the way through. Would she disappear? An image that appeared when Takeshi too appeared, was that fair for her?


	4. Chapter 4

Hibari loves Takeshi. Kyou loves Hibari. Takeshi simply adores Kyou. (I think :3)

Takeshi said: What was that Hibari? Did Kyou just…disappear?

I stare at Takeshi. What do I do in this situation? My eyes open from the regular position I'm in.

Hibari said: What are you talking about Takeshi? Your eyes are playing tricks on you. Just go home already. The school is closed, if you don't leave within 3 minutes, I'll bite you.

----

Authors note.

I intended to update my story on Bleach, but damn I'm lazy!

Writers block and such, this is as far as I could go with this story. :3

At least it's not none! X3


End file.
